GerPol
by Irysek
Summary: Opowiadanie, któremu nigdy nie nadałam tytułu, bo po prostu nie miałam pojęcia jak je nazwać. Znowu skierowane przede wszystkich do hetardów. Napisane specjalnie dla Bezy 3 Polska i Niemcy od dłuższego czasu nie przepadają za sobą. I właściwie z tego opka pamiętam tylko tyle, że pojawia się tam Węgry. Dziękuję xD
1. Chapter 1

Dzień chylił się ku końcowi. Zza Pałacu Kultury widać było promienie słońca, zapewne ostatnie tego dnia. Feliks patrzył na to przez okno swojego mieszkania. Podrapał się po głowie i westchnął ciężko. Cóż, jutro czeka go ciężki dzień. Chyba powinien się już powoli szykować do snu. Poszedł więc do łazienki, nalał wody do wanny i rozebrał się. Siedział tak i myślał. O czym? Ach, no zapewne o przyczynie jutrzejszego zamieszania. Mijało bowiem dwadzieścia lat, odkąd podpisał z Ludwigiem traktat o przyjaznej współpracy. Tsa, współpraca, myślał Felek, z Ludwigiem to się totalnie nie da. Kiedy już był wymyty, pachnący i przebrany w piżamkę położył się do łóżka. Nie musiał długo się męczyć, bo praktycznie od razu zasnął. Tym razem nie śniły mu się urocze, różowe kucyki tylko ponura twarz Westa…

Ale zaraz! Ona wcale nie jest taka ponura! Feliks podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu w oczy zadzierając wysoko łepek.

- Generalnie, to z czego się śmiejesz? – Zapytał zaczepnie. Położył dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał na niego z wyższością, co jednak było trudne. Nie to, żeby Łukasiewicz był kurduplem… Ludwig spojrzał tylko na niego i poklepał go po głowie niczym Rosja Łotwę. Wywołało to bunt Polski, jednak i w tym przypadku Niemiec się nie odezwał.

- Ludwig! – Darł się na całe gardło Feluś. – Nie to, żeby mi się to totalnie nie podobało, ale… PRZESTAŃ! – Także i tym razem nie wywołało to żadnej reakcji. Łukasiewicz zaczął się zastanawiać co stało się Niemcowi. Przecież nigdy się tak nie zachowywał! Gdy jego ręka znów dotknęła blond włosków Polaka ten tylko ją chwycił i spojrzał mu w oczy. Widząc jednak spojrzenie Ludwiga szybko odwrócił wzrok rumieniąc się lekko. Co się dzieje? Pytał się w myślach. Jednak nim zdążył się porządnie nad tym zastanowić twarz Niemca była już przy jego twarzy.

- Co… - Urwał, gdyż poczuł na swoich ustach wargi Ludwiga. Otworzył ze zdziwienia oczy. Nie miał siły się wyrywać, choć to chodziło mu po głowie.

I wtedy się obudził. Słońce było już wysoko nad horyzontem. Całą twarz miał pokrytą rumieńcem, dłonią zakrywał usta. Co za przeklęty sen! Totalnie nie fajny! Wstał szybko i poszedł do łazienki. Zimny prysznic przywróci mnie do porządku, mówił w myślach. Gdy wyszedł ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie spojrzał na zegarek. Oho, trzeba już wyjść! Tak też zrobił. Podczas drogi wpadł na kilka osób, toteż już całkowicie zapomniał o swoim śnie.

Na miejsce dotarł równo o czasie. Dyszał lekko ale uśmiechał się radośnie do wszystkich. Rozejrzał się po gościach. Ujrzał Elżbietkę i od razu się rozpromienił. To miłe, że przyszła na to święto, mimo że jej nie dotyczyło. Za to właśnie ją uwielbiał, zawsze wiedziała, kiedy będzie potrzebował jej wsparcia. Podszedł do niej i uściskał mocno. I wtedy zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Niemca. Czyżby jeszcze go nie było? To wręcz do niego nie podobne. Zawsze zjawiał się pierwszy.

- Eluś, kochana widziałaś…

- Tak, był tutaj. – Od razu wiedziała o co mu chodziło. – Ale zniknął na chwilę. Pewnie zaraz wróci. – Felek tylko kiwnął głową i powrócił do rozmowy z przyjaciółką. W momencie, w którym się śmiał ujrzał zmianę wyrazu twarzy Węgierki. Od razu się odwrócił i wpadł twarzą w potężny tors Niemiec.

-Lu-Ludwig. Miło cię widzieć… - Wymamrotał spoglądając w górę. Ten tylko kiwnął mu głową i wymamrotał, że chyba czas zaczynać.

- A, tak! To ja lecę Eluś, miło, że przyszłaś. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i wraz z Niemcem skierował się na scenę. Tam czekali na nich już ich szefowie. Szopkę czas zacząć, burknął niedosłyszalnie.

Po dobrych kilku godzinach na reszcie skończyli. Łukasiewicz był wykończony. Nigdy nie lubił takich spędów, udawania. Poza tym, był dosyć nieśmiały, a masa nieznanych ludzi wcale nie działała na niego uspokajająco. Stał tak, jak ta ciota przytrzymując się ściany i burcząc coś na swojego szefa. Przyglądał mu się Niemiec. W pewnym momencie Felek poczuł czyjąś dłoń na plecach. Gdy się odwrócił na twarzy wymalowało mu się zdziwienie. Spodziewał się wielu osób, ale nie jego.

- Eeee, Ludwig?

- Wszystko w porządku? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. – Zapytał. Felek mógłby przysiąc, że w jego głosie słychać było zmartwienie. Ale… Czy to na pewno Niemiec? Bo przecież, on nigdy się tak nie zachowywał!

- W-w porządku… Po prostu się zmęczyłem. Totalnie. – Odpowiedział cicho, starając się nie patrzeć na twarz Germana. Ten tylko złapał go za ramię i popchnął lekko.

- Odprowadzę cię. Nie powinieneś szlajać się sam w takim stanie. – Felek zastanawiał się o jaki stan mu chodzi. Owszem był odrobinę zmęczony. Do tego, nie ukrywając, polskim zwyczajem wypił kilka głębszych… Ale przecież nic mu nie było! Poza tym, nawet jeśli, to generalnie nie sprawa tego chędożonego Germańca! Ale zabrakło mu sił by się sprzeciwić. Pokazywał Ludwigowi drogę, a ten podtrzymywał go dyskretnie. Feliksowi zdawało się, że idzie o własnych siłach, prawda była zupełnie inna…

Gdy doszli Felek ledwo otworzył drzwi. Wgramolił się do środka burcząc do Ludwiga, by wszedł i się rozgościł. Sam opadł na kanapę i przytulił się do poduszki. Niemiec tylko westchnął i popatrzył z politowaniem na Łukasiewicza.

- Jak ty przetrwałeś te wszystkie stulecia to ja nie wiem. – Powiedział spokojnie, acz nie bez ironii.

- Przetrwałem, bo jestem zajebisty. – Burknął spoglądając na niego. W tym momencie przypomniał mu się jego dzisiejszy sen. Zarumienił się i odwrócił twarz. Na szczęcie Ludwig niczego nie zauważył. Spoglądał tylko na niego z góry.

- Rozbierz się.

- C-co? – Felek otworzył szeroko oczy.

- No… Chyba nie będziesz spał w ciuchach… - Felek zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej ze wstydu. Cóż, nie ładne rzeczy chodzą mu po głowie! Oj, nieładne…

- R-racja… - Był jednak zbyt zmęczony by dać sobie samemu radę. Szamotał się tylko na kanapie i nic nie wskórał. Niemcowi zrobiło się go żal, więc postanowił mu pomóc. Podszedł do niego i zaczął rozpinać mu koszulę. Felek chciał już mu wytknąć, że sobie nie życzy, jednak się powstrzymał. Odwrócił wzrok, by nie patrzeć na jego twarz. Po chwili był już bez koszuli.

- D-dzięki.

- Nie ma za co. – Niemiec zabrał się za jego spodnie. Twarz Łukasiewicza płonęła, ale nic nie mówił. Ludwig postawił go do pozycji siedzącej i ściągnął mu gacie do końca. Spojrzał na niego, lustrując od góry do dołu. W jednym momencie złapał Felka za brodę i przysunął do swojej twarzy. Nim Felek się zorientował był całowany przez Niemca. Czuł się jak we śnie. Przez chwilę patrzył się otępiałym wzrokiem, potem jednak przymknął oczy i poddał się pocałunkom Ludwiga. Sam nie wiedział czemu, byli przecież zaciętymi wrogami. Nie zmieniały tego najróżniejsze traktaty, umowy i cholera wie co jeszcze. A tymczasem… Właśnie się całowali… W pewnym momencie poczuł na swoim udzie silną dłoń Germana. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, zarzucił ręce na jego szyję i pociągnął na siebie samemu kładąc się na kanapie. Tymczasem Ludwig oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął całować szyję, klatkę piersiową. W tym samym czasie zaczął rozpinać sobie koszulę, zdejmować ją i spodnie. Kiedy obaj byli tylko w bieliźnie zaczął całować felkową szyję ręką dotykając jego męskości. Feliks tylko cicho jęknął, jego twarz była już cała czerwona, ledwo oddychał. Nadal obejmował Niemca za szyję, jednocześnie walcząc ze sobą w myślach. Chciał go odepchnąć, jak najdalej od siebie. Jednocześnie czuł się za dobrze, by to przerywać. Nieśmiało odwzajemnił pocałunek Ludwiga, co zostało przez niego uznane za zgodę na więcej. Nim Felek zdążył pomyśleć Niemiec już ściągnął z niego bieliznę. Zarumienił się bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. W jednej chwili poczuł się świetnie, dotyk Ludwiga sprawiał mu ogromną przyjemność. Oczywiście Felek w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, toteż udawał, że jest mu to obojętne. Nie wytrzymał jednak długo, gdyż cichy jęk wydobył się z jego ust. Po chwili jęczał już całkiem głośno. Beilschmidt puścił jego penisa i przekręcił go na brzuch. Palcami ściskając jego sutki wszedł w niego powoli. Feliks myślał, ze umrze z bólu, serio. Najpierw poczuł ogromny napór, łzy popłynęły z jego oczu. Potem, stopniowo przyzwyczajał się do sytuacji. Po kilku sprawnych ruchach Ludwiga zrobiło mu się przyjemnie, choć nadal odczuwał ból. Niemcy poruszał się w nim coraz szybciej i szybciej, sprawiając przyjemność i sobie i Feliksowi.

- Lu…dwig… - Polak jęknął w chwili, w której osiągnął spełnienie. Chwilę po tym poczuł spływającą ciecz, więc wywnioskował, że Niemiec również doszedł. Obaj dyszeli bardzo głośno.

- T-totalnie cię nienawidzę. – Łukasiewicz ledwo wypowiedział te słowa. Twarz miał całą zarumienioną, na policzkach ślady łez. Beilschmidt potargał go tylko lekko po czym wstał i się ubrał. Spojrzał na niego po raz ostatni i wyszedł. Felek w tym czasie zasnął, myśląc o tym, że właśnie skłamał. Może przy następnym spotkaniu będzie z nim szczery...


	2. Chapter 2

Nastał świt. Promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetlały całą Warszawę. Miasto budziło się do życia. W domu Łukasiewicza panowała cisza przerywana odgłosami wydawanymi przez śpiącego Feliksa. Kiedy słońce oświetliło jego twarz obudził się ziewając głośno. Przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Co ja robię w salonie, pytał się w myślach. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia zlały mu się w jedno ze snem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniał sobie co zaszło pomiędzy nim a Ludwigiem. Zarumienił się i otworzył oczy szeroko. Przecież to totalnie niemożliwe! A jednak, stało się. Jak mam się teraz zachowywać? Zastanawiał się. Jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wstydził się tego co łączyło go z Niemcem. Łączyło go? Nie, jemu było raczej wstyd za to, że pozwolił Ludwigowi na tak dużo. Co z tego, że nie był mu obojętny? Niemcy to Niemcy i powinien wiedzieć gdzie jego miejsce! Przeklęty szwab! No nic, stało się. Ale co teraz? Feliks schował głowę w dłoniach i nie kryjąc więcej emocji zaszlochał głośno. To totalnie nie do przyjęcia! Co teraz będzie? Jak ja mu spojrzę w twarz? Te pytanie chodziły mu po głowie. Jak na złość na żadne nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Skoro nie mógł sobie poradzić sam zostało mu już tylko jedno wyjście. Podniósł głowę, starł łzy i poszedł pod prysznic. Miał nadzieję, że choć odrobinę ochłonie. Postanowił, pójdzie po poradę do Węgier! Przecież Elcia jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, nie? Zawsze miała dla niego jakąś radę, na pewno i tym razem mu pomoże!

Nim się spostrzegł był już w samolocie. Jego szef nie rozumiał tego, jak bardzo mu się spieszyło. Zastanawiał się, co się Feliksowi stało, ale ten milczał. Nikt się nie może dowiedzieć, nikt poza Eliżbietą! Podróż wydawała mu się ciągnąć wiecznie, a te przeklęte procedury wcale nie polepszały sytuacji. Rozumiał, że musieli zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale bez przesady! Od czasu Smoleńska byli aż nadto ostrożni... Minęło sporo czasu, ale w końcu kapitan poinformował go, że są już w Budapeszcie. Feliks, mimo że jeszcze nie porozmawiał z przyjaciółką, odczuł ogromną ulgę. Na lotnisku czekał na niego szef Elizavetty. Przywitali się ciepło, z uśmiechami na twarzy. Został zaprowadzony prosto do gabinetu Węgierki. Wszedł do środka, czuł narastający lęk. Bał się jej o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, wiedział jednak, że tylko jej może się wyżalić. Spojrzała na niego zza biurka i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. W tym momencie wiedział, że dobrze zrobił. Podszedł do biurka, nie odzywał się. Zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, odłożyła papiery i spojrzała nań zaniepokojona.

- Feliks, wszystko w porządku? - Głos jej zadrżał. Łukasiewicz był jedną z najbliższych jej osób. Martwiła się o niego jak o brata. Feliks tylko łypną na nią spod grzywki i rozpłakał się. Od razu wstała i przytuliła go. Głaskała po włosach, uspokajała. Za to ją kochał, jak siostrzyczkę. Była podobna do Jadwigi, wiedział to. Pamiętał tamte czasy i wysoką blondynkę. Ze wszystkich, to on najbardziej rozpaczał po jej śmierci. Elka była podobna. Zawsze służyła mu rada, zawsze pocieszyła. Gdy odrobinę się uspokoił odsunęła się trochę. Mimo to nadal był w jej objęciach.

- Co się stało? - Jemu jakby coś utknęło w gardle. Nie mógł się wysłowić. Wyszeptał tylko jedno słowo... „Ludwig", nic więcej... Liz zacisnęła pięści. Jeżeli Niemiec coś zrobił Feilksowi gorzko za to zapłaci!

- Czy on ci coś zrobił?

- Nie... - Mówił cicho. - My... - Nastała długa cisza, po której Łukasiewicz zaczął o wszystkim opowiadać. Nawijał jak katarynka, ale ona już do tego przywykła. Słuchała w ciszy, nie dając po sobie poznać co o tym wszystkim sądzi. Gdy skończył zaśmiała się ciepło i go przytuliła. Jakież problemy ma ten jej Feliks!

- Oj Feluś, Feluś... To ma być ten problem? - Zaśmiała się cicho. - Przecież... To nic takiego. Jeżeli go kochasz, a on kocha ciebie. - W tym momencie się wtrącił zaprzeczając by go kochał. Elizavetta spojrzała na niego swym wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem i wymiękł. Zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

- Nadal jednak jest problem! - Wykrzyknął. Nie zrozumiała o co mu chodzi, więc wytłumaczył. - Nie wiem, co on do mnie czuje!

- Zapytaj. Przecież nic się nie stanie...

- Stanie się! Dowie się o moich uczuciach! - Elka pomyślała w tej chwili, że Feliks aż nadto się tym przejmuje. Cóż, ona mogłaby porozmawiać z Ludwigiem, ale... Nie, to nie wypada. Poza tym, Fele powinien od czasu do czasu zrobić coś sam. Poklepała go po głowie, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że z niecierpliwością czeka na relację z rozmowy. Spuścił głowę, wiedział, że to jej ostateczna decyzja. Posiedzieli jeszcze trochę i pogawędzili. Gdy wychodził przytuliła go serdecznie, życzyła powodzenia i puściła do niego oko. Wiedziała, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

Tymczasem Feliks pojechał do Szczecina. Tam bowiem przez kilka najbliższych dni miał urzędować Ludwig. Trząsł się ze strachu przed wejściem do jego pokoju. Mimo to zapukał. Usłyszał donośne „Werden!" więc wszedł. Nie patrzył na jego twarz, stał w drzwiach i nie mógł się ruszyć. Ludwig stał niewzruszony, jak zawsze. Odłożył jakąś książkę i spojrzał na Feliksa.

- Polen. Co cię do mnie sprowadza. - Mówił tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Felkowi łzy napłynęły do oczu. Czyżby to nic dla niego nie znaczyło? Spojrzał na jego twarz, jak zwykle nie wyrażającą ani jednej emocji. Czyli to tak? Spędził z nim noc ale ma go gdzieś? Felek wkurzył się nie na żarty.

- Generalnie, to mam cię dość! - Wydarł się i wybiegł z pokoju, wsiadł w samolot i odleciał. Gdy był z powrotem w Warszawie leżał na kanapie i płakał w poduszkę. Jak mógł być tak głupi i myśleć, że on może go kochać? Jak? Przecież to było niemożliwe! Leżał tak już bardzo długo, wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Wynocha! - Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Jednak pukanie nie ustało. Zastanawiał się, kto to może być. Może jego szef? Czyżby była jakaś ważna robota? Nie ważne! On teraz miał wszystko totalnie gdzieś, nic go nie obchodziło. Potrafił myśleć tylko o nim. Nie mógł przestać, nawet jak się starał. Co się dzieje, pytał siebie. Przecież tonie jest normalne!

- Polen, wiem, że tam jesteś. Otwieraj. - Z początku nie wierzył, że to właśnie on. Zamarł na chwilę, potem zaczął głośniej płakać. Co on tu robi? Znowu chce go pomęczyć? Rany, jak on go nienawidzi! I wtedy Niemcy powiedział coś, co go zaskoczyło.

- Otwieraj, albo wyważę drzwi do cholery. - Czyżby usłyszał drżenie jego głosu? Przecież to niemożliwe. Ludwig nie okazuje emocji. Mimo wszystko wstał i poszedł otworzyć. Wiedział, że Niemiec to chodzący posąg i jak zechce rozwali mu pół mieszkania. Otworzył i dopiero wtedy się skapnął jak wygląda. Zaryczany, z opuchniętymi oczami i potarganymi włosami. Siedem nieszczęść. Zawstydził się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Nim zdążył jednak cokolwiek zrobić był już w ramionach Ludwiga. Znowu płakał, tym razem w koszulę szwaba. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Czyżby... Czyżby właśnie Ludwig okazał uczucia?

- Polen do cholery, co to wszystko miało znaczyć? - Pytał swoim zwyczajnym głosem. Feliks przymknął oczy. Teraz albo nigdy.

- Kocham cię przeklęty szwabie. - Serce waliło mu szybko. Poczuł jak mięśnie Ludwiga się napinają. Oto chwila prawdy, zaraz zostanie odrzucony. To koniec, ośmieszył się. Generalnie, to już nie mam po co wychodzić z domu, myślał. Prawie znowu się poryczał. Jak to się wszystko mogło stać?

- Was? - Pytał po niemiecku. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Feliks się zaśmiał. Nie miał już siły na płacz, do tego ogarnął o czarny humor.

- O nie. Nie powtórzę. - Zrobił nadąsaną minę. W chwilę później poczuł jego usta na swoich. To był lekki pocałunek. A mimo wszystko powiedział tak wiele. Łukasiewicz zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wtulił w niego swoją twarz. Czuł się tak, jakby to był jakiś sen. Ludwig zaniósł go do jego sypialni, szepcząc „Ich Liebe dich" i całując coraz namiętniej. Tę noc spędzili razem, przytuleni do siebie.

Następnego ranka, gdy tylko Ludwig zmył się do Szczecina, bo już go wszędzie szukali, Feliks zadzwonił do Elżbietki. Miał jej tak wiele do powiedzenia. Opowiadał o wszystkim ze szczegółami. Nie pominął za co dostał ochrzan. Powinien przecież zachować coś w tajemnicy! Twierdziła Węgry. Mimo to słuchała. Po ponad czterogodzinnej rozmowie i wychwalaniu wszystkich przymiotów Niemiec Felek na chwilę zamilknął. Potem powiedział tylko jedno zdanie.

- No i wiesz Elżuniu, jestem ci totalnie wdzięczny. - Usłyszał śmiech w słuchawce. Elka cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy. Tylko na tym jej zależało. Pogratulowała mu i powiedziała, że nie może się doczekać jak do niej przyjadą. Rozłączyli się, a Łukasiewicz wrócił do pracy. Już dawno nie widziano go takim szczęśliwym i chętnym do roboty. Czyżby miłość miała na niego dobry wpływ?


End file.
